


You're cute when you're angry

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Teasing, after pulling pranks with sera, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: SFW- Pre romance- Cullen Rutherford x Annabel Trevelyan - Set just after pulling pranks with Sera!Short one off teasing and flirting fluff based on a tumblr prompt.





	You're cute when you're angry

It’s been driving him mad all day. The confounded elf’s little tease at lunch combined with finding Annabel hovering by his desk with an abashed look simply confirms his earlier suspicions. “So, you and Sera did do something to my desk!” 

“In my defence,” Annabel’s hands shoot up as he stares her down, impatiently folding his arms across his chest, making his annoyance apparent. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

What? He blinks, his mind shuddering to a halt at her words and the adorable smile she wears. It didn’t change what she’s done, she’s still pulled some petty prank on him… and it wasn’t much of a defence…but it does flush his skin with prickling heat.

“Well, I…” he falters, nerves tingling for his attention but he quickly recovers, his annoyance outweighing his embarrassment. “Be that as it may, I would still rather not be driven near insane by a skewed desk! I have more than enough work to do without the likes of you two making everything five times harder!”

Annabel drops her head and begins to kick at a stone on the floor that isn’t there. “I’m sorry,” it’s a mumble, but from his experience in dealing with the recruits, it does at least sound sincere. It seems rising his voice has finally made her see some sense, and as its working, he’s not about to let this matter slide.

“I should hope so, making a fool out of me in front of the men is no laughing matter, Inquisitor!”

As always, he’s surprised by her next move, she swivels and bends over right before him. Her rear is full, firm and sinfully close to his crotch. He takes a precautionary step back although he feels himself twitch in reply, his pulse rushing to life as his body yearns to pull him closer still.

Maker’s breath did she have any idea what she did to him!? Of course not, he tells himself, dragging his eyes away, how could she? He’s fairly certain she’s been flirting with him from the moment they first met, and yet, outside official matters, he can barely reply to her in coherent sentences.

“Here,” she turns holding a small piece of folded card which she hands him. “So much fuss over a tiny little thing… I’m sorry, ok? I clearly didn’t realise quite how deep your obsession with your desk went. I apologise.” With a huff she folds her arms, heaving her bosom up in the process, before perching herself on the edge of his desk, nose lifted in the air like the Lady she was.

Cullen is still left speechless and finds himself trying to look away but struggling. Apparently, he is not the only one who is cute when he’s mad. Despite knowing he should advert his gaze he finds himself simply staring, drawn to her defiance, the fire that heaves her chest and the power that sets her jaw. He knows he should think of the behaviour as childish, petulant even, yet the only thing he can think of is rushing forward to capture her pouted lips in a searing kiss. His muscles twitch, temptation growing…

Annabel finally ‘ooks back at him, eyes narrowing as she finds him staring. “What? Am I not even allowed to touch your desk now?”

“No…I…” his courage drains, and that kiss he longs for is dashed to one side. Rubbing at his neck, he finds himself looking away, unable to meet the scrutiny of her gaze. He can feel sweat starting to gather as his heated skin seeks relief and pushing everything in his mind aside he paces around to the other end of the desk.

“I have work to do,” he nods, eyes fixed on the reports, although his stare is blank. A heartbeat passes as he waits, muscles stiff and chest tight, waiting desperately for her to leave. That is until a hand comes down to rest on his. Blinking he glances at it and finds his chest opening at the soothing way her fingers rub across his glove.

“I won’t mess with your desk again, I promise, ok? And I’ll make sure Sera doesn’t either, although I can’t promise that, she does have a mind of her own after all,” there is a gentle squeeze with her words. Suddenly he couldn’t care less about his desk. Transfixed by her touch, by how it seemed to convey so much heartfelt meaning, the same way her eyes did, the same way the tone of her voice did, she was an open book, and he’s been mesmerised by the story it told since day one.

“Cullen? Are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you…” there is a hint of concern in her voice and its what he needs to draw himself back, to inspire enough courage to lift his gaze to hers. Her eyes are warm and earnest, the mischief long gone, although a touch of that stubborn fire remains.

“I…” he feels the corner of his lips turn up in a smile before he’s even realised it. If he thought she had been cute before then she is undoubtedly adorable now. He knows in that moment that he’s doomed. It would never matter what she did, he could never truly be mad at her, and for someone with her record and his need for order that spelt disaster. Yet, he didn’t care, not in the slightest. Not when he looked into those eyes.

“I should not have reacted so poorly…please forgive me,” he dips his head in respect and rests his eyes. Again her response shocks him, jolting a spark of electricity through him as her lips peck and press into his cheek.

“Already forgiven. You had every right to be mad, but like I said, in my defence, you are awfully cute when you’re mad.”

He huffs a laugh, not quite believing what has just happened, his mind still whirling as she gets up to leave and he pretends to sort papers aimlessly as he tries to catch up. She has stirred something up inside him and just before she has a chance to close his office door he calls out. “I’m not the only one, Inquisitor,” he lets her title roll off his baritone, his smile dropping into a lop-sided smirk at his papers.

“Is that so?” her voice is a singsong hum, with her irresistible mischief fully restored in the lift of her brow. He lets the slight widening of his playful smirk speak for itself.

“Hmmm, I’ll have to remember that, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always welcomed <3


End file.
